A computing device, such as a device including a processor, may interact with secret or otherwise sensitive information during operation. As such, some computing devices may operate to protect the sensitive information. For example, a computing device may encrypt sensitive information using a security parameter, such as an encryption key, stored on the device. The computing device may also operate to protect the security parameter stored on the device.